dc_and_marvel_megaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Arkham Asylum
Arkham Asylum (アーカム・アサイラム, Ākamu Asairamu) or as named for the original asylum director's (Amadeus Arkham) mother, Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane, is a government-funded mental institution facility and penitentiary prison located on Arkham Island in Gotham City, where it is dedicated to the rehabilitation of the criminally insane and the insane and supernaturals were incarcerated. The asylum is located on an island with a north, east and west courtyard. In the east courtyard there is the Arkham Mansion, presumably a relic of the Arkham family where much of the staff works, as well as a botanical garden, presumably meant for recreational uses. The north section contains the main entrance to intensive care and an unused, dilapidated structure. The west contains cell blocks, the visitor center and the medical facility. The asylum has a mainly gothic look, with many interior gargoyles, but has been outfitted with high-tech security, including forcefield security doors. There is an underground satellite Batcave on-site, which Batman found the space when rescuing an inmate. Having being in operation over the years, numerous members of Gotham City's criminals have been or are being admitted to the Arkham institution. The security guards are heavily armed and armored, resembling riot police, and, unlike traditional mental hospitals, the head administrator is a warden. During the course of the story, the prominent characters are Dr. Penelope Young, guard Frank Boles, and warden Quincy Sharp. "Welcome to the madhouse, Batman!" :—Joker. Information Gallery Specific figures Amadeus Arkham Amadeus Arkham named the Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane after his mother, whom he euthanized as treatment for her dementia. Building it on the old grounds of his family's historic mansion on the outskirts of Gotham City, Amadeus personally treated it's first inmate--Martin "Mad Dog" Hawkins, who had killed Arkham's wife and daughter. After administering fatal electroshock therapy to Hawkins, Amadeus lost all grip on sanity and was admitted into his own institution. Amadeus was a highly respected psychiatrist until his fall to insanity, and was heir to the Arkham land and fortune. In his last years locked away in a cell within his own mansion, Amadeus was diagnosed as being a delusional schizophrenic and would scratch writings on the walls of his cell. Quincy Sharp Quincy Sharp has been running Arkham Asylum for the past three years and has dedicated his life to restoring to sanity the so-called super villains that plague Gotham City. During the end of his tenure, he started to campaign to become the next mayor of Gotham; to facilitate this agenda, he instigated stringent new security and experimental research policies at Arkham. Quincy demonstrated an intense dedication to "cleaning up" Arkham, with a focus on his own political aspirations. He displayed contempt for Arkham inmates and disinterest in the specifics of their treatment. Facilities Arkham North Intensive Treatment Center The intensive treatment center is the center of Arkham Asylum. It houses holding cells, a patient pacification chamber, and even a decontamination room. Arkham East Arkham Mansion The old Arkham Mansion, the former residence of Amadeus Arkham, became a regular part of Arkham Asylum after Amadaeus went insane. It includes a records doom, offices for the doctors, and a library. Botanical Gardens The Botanical Gardens of Arkham Asylum provide fresh greenery as possible rehabilitation for the institution's inmates. It includes a Statue Corridor, an Aviary, and even a top secret Titan Production Facility used by Dr. Penelope Young. Caves The caves are an underground part of Arkham Asylum, consisting of an old sewer that empties into the Gotham river, an unused pump station, and Killer Croc's high-security lair. The caves also include a top-secret Batcave Batman has built on Arkham Island. Arkham West Medical Facility The medical facility is an important part of Arkham Asylum. It includes a sanatorium with holding cells, an x-ray facility, and an experimental chamber which houses Bane and is used by Dr. Young for research on Venom. Penitentiary The penitentiary was the main incarceration area for the various deranged inmates of Arkham Asylum. It includes a main cell block for some of the most crazed patients on the island, an extreme incarceration area, and a visitor's center. The Birth of Arkham City Known Staff Warden *Quincy Sharp Medical Staff *Penelope Young (Deceased) *Sarah Cassidy *Emma Thomas *Kevin Liew *Mike *Robert Stirling (Deceased) *Adrien Chen *Gretchen Whistler *Ian Kennedy *Hugo Strange (before departing and became chief leader of TYGER) Security *Aaron Cash *Frank Boles (Deceased) *Thomas Armbruster *Henry Smith (Deceased) *Eddie Burlow *Maria Andrade *Louie Green *Zach Franklin *William North *Bill *Mike *Steve (Deceased) *Jerry *Nate *Jackson Janitorial Staff *Carl Todd *Jordan Fraser (Deceased) *Luke Curtis Known Inmates The following is a list of inmates in Arkham Asylum, past and present. Intensive Care *Jack Napier/Joker *Edward Nigma/Riddler *Arthur Brown/Cluemaster *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc *Victor Zsasz *Maximilian Zeus/Maxie Zeus *Razor Penitentiary *Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy *Basil Karlo/Clayface *Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Julian Day/Calendar Man *Dr. Victor Fries/Mister Freeze Arkham Mansion *Amadeus Arkham (Deceased) *Ra's al Ghul (Dr. Young's Office morgue) Medical Facility *Martin Hawkins/Mad Dog (Deceased) Other Inmates *Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow *Arnold Wesker/Ventriloquist **Scarface *Warren White/Great White Shark *Humphry Dumpler/Humpty Dumpty *Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter *Prometheus *Garfield Lynns/Firefly *Larissa Diaz/Copperhead *Dr. Thomas Elliot/Hush *Jacob Feely/Man in Black *Thomas Schiff *Kilson (Deceased) *Josephus Quigona *Melvin White *Luke Oliver *Lunatics Gallery Staff Wardens Medical Staff Security Janitorial Staff Inmates Intensive Care File:Joker_Batman21.png|Jack Napier/Joker File:Edward_nigma_locked_up_by_phil_cho.png|Edward Nigma/Riddler File:Arthur_brown_locked_up_commission_by_phil_cho.png|Arthur Brown/Cluemaster File:Waylon_jones_locked_up_by_phil_cho.png|Waylon Jones/Killer Croc Penitentiary File:Harleen_quinzel_locked_up_by_phil_cho.png|Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn File:Pamela_isley_locked_up_by_phil_cho.png|Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy File:Victor_fries_dr._locked_up_by_phil_cho.png|Dr. Victor Fries/Mister Freeze File:Harvey_dent_by_phil_cho.png|Harvey Dent/Two-Face Arkham Mansion Medical Facility Other Inmates File:Jonathan_crane_dr._locked_up_by_phil_cho.png|Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow File:Larissa_diaz_locked_up_by_phil_cho.png|Larissa Diaz/Copperhead File:Garfield_lynns_locked_up_by_phil_cho.png|Garfield Lynns/Firefly History Synopsis See also External links *Arkham Asylum Wikipedia *Arkham Asylum DC Database *Arkham Asylum CC Mainframe Notes & Trivia *... Category:Locations in Gotham City Category:Prisons Category:Hospitals